Arizona
by Tragedy of nightmares
Summary: UA/TDSH- Ellos ya viven para otra persona, ellos ya no creen en el amor, ellos tan solo se necesitan, ellos tan solo tienen un hueco en su corazón, que parecía que nunca iban a llenar. Amor difícil Dejen un RR please!
1. Chapter 1

**D**isclaimer: _Cunado digo que los personajes no me pertenecen, quiero decir que pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, me refiero a que por mucho que lo deseé no son de mi propiedad, quiero decir, que, Stephanie a creado a los protagonistas de mis sueños._

**S**ummary : _Ella, vive para cumplir una promesa a su mejor amiga, la cual está en coma por su culpa, él, vive para salvar la vida de su padre. Sus vidas no dependen de ellos, si no de las personas que aman, cuales vidas tienden de un hilo. ¿Puede el amor surgir cuando vives por otra clase de amor? RiR_

**C**omentario : _Tengo ya un par de capítulos hechos, espero que os gusten, si no tiene mucha expectación se 'quitará' de fanfiction de forma inmediata, no quiero tener una historia muriéndose de risa por los pocos reviews que lleva, si deseáis hacer una portada, será bienvenida y con recompensa. Esta historia acabará 'bien' aunque para quién me conozca por historias como ' Cry' ya sabrá cuales son mis 'buenos' finales,esté 'sí' será feliz, para algunos.(:_

**Arizona.**

**Too much late, already alive for another person**

_Sé fuerte, sé fuerte ahora. Demasiados, demasiados problemas. No sé a donde pertenece. A donde pertenece.._

Este lugar si quiera tiene cobertura, tengo una leve teoría sobre que el coche de papá ha hecho un paralelismo en el mundo, llevándome a algo parecido a la prehistoria, nunca en mi vida había divisado algo como eso, es como si a un pintor se le hubiesen acabado los demás colores y se hubiera dedicado ha hacer un panorama verde, un verde de un mismo tono y textura, un verde aburrido y nada interesante.

En estos momentos estoy delante del _Peyton's_, es algo así como el lugar de moda de tal infierno, a pesar de que los colores son pálidos y la pintura rasgada, se pueden divisar varios adolescentes desde afuera, con sus ropas holgadas, escuchando posiblemente algo como el _rap_, algo, que, personalmente, no va con las calificaciones de la gran ciudad.

Charlie, mi padre y el jefe de policía—calificaciones varias para un hombre que lo único que sabe hacer es ver fútbol e irse a pescar—está comprando algo parecido a una combinación de lácteos y comida grasienta, no es que tenga nada contra ello, pero, personalmente, creo que todo aquello acaba matando a las personas, por lo cual, me hice vegetariana hace un cierto tiempo.

Alzo el teléfono en el aire, dejando de lado todo el panorama que tengo por mis lados, nada, me siento rendida, subo al capó del coche y de ahí vuelvo a alzar la mano y a subir hasta lo alto de este, pero nada, sin cobertura alguna.

'' ¡ Isabella ! Baja ahora mismo .. '' Miro la procedencia de aquella voz masculina, Charlie me mira, enarcando una ceja. '' ¿Qué haces ahí ? ''

'' No hay cobertura en diez metros a la redonda, ni en lo alto. ¿Dónde demonios me has traído? ''

'' Al lugar de dónde provienes. ''

'' _Un lugar dónde no se han percatado de la evolución_. '' Susurro para mí misma, bajando de lo alto del coche con la ayuda de Charlie, puedo oír las risas de dentro del café _Peyton's_, lanzo una mirada de odio a aquellos chicos de pieles rojizas que se ríen de mi forma de _aplacar Forks_.

Bufo, mientras me adentro en el coche con Charlie, puedo divisar a aquellos chicos, señaládome con el dedo, posiblemente extrañados por mis ropas, _estúpidos_, ni un veinte por ciento de ellos llegará a la universidad.

'' Tengo que hacer una llamada. '' Anuncio.

'' Hay cobertura más cerca de casa, en estos momentos, aquí, no hay cobertura. '' Él enchega el motor y el coche comienza a moverse lentamente.

'' Prometí llamar a esta hora.''

'' Aquí no hay cobertura.''

'' Si no nos hubiéramos parado para comprar un estúpido café y pastas, estaríamos ya en casa. '' Le acuso.

'' Lo hecho, hecho está. '' Susurra con tranquilidad.

''Ajá. '' Me resigno, abriendo la ventanilla, aún seguimos muy cercanos a _Peyton's_ y los chicos de piel cobriza tienen el rostro pegado al cristal, observándome, saco mi mano detrás del cristal y les muestro mi dedo corazón.

'' ¡ Isabella !'' Grita, Charlie, cogiendo mi mano con rudeza y sosteniéndola en mi regazo. '' Conozco a esos chicos, no hagas burradas. ''

'' Eso significa que no tienes buenas compañías. ''Sonrío, burlesca.

'' Si piensas quedarte aquí un tiempo tienes que dejar de ser arisca.'' Me sugiere, concentrándose en la carretera.

'' Ese es el problema, no pienso quedarme aquí demasiado tiempo. '' Afirmo. '' Volveré a Arizona lo antes posible .. ''

'' ¿Para qué? ¿Para meterte en más líos? ''

Le miro un instante, _meterme en más líos_, araño mi pantalón con furia, sin responder, posiblemente, sería una pregunta retórica, aunque dudo que en un pueblo de pacotilla como este se conozco la _ironía_, aguanto la respiración, la sostengo, la sostengo, la sostengo y tomo una gran bocanada de aire.

'' ¿Queda mucho? '' Pregunto, ignorando la pregunta anterior.

''No demasiado, unos quince minutos. '' Habla, despreocupado.

'' De acuerdo, pondré la emisora de radio. ''Afirmó, mientras comienzo a hacer rodar una especie de redonda giratoria, prácticamente prehistórica, buscando algo parecido a un canal aceptable, pero a pesar de los ruidos de canciones mal sintonizadas, solo se escuchan canciones parecidas a la copla, así que decido dejar de lado la música.

'' ¿No ibas a poner música? '' Enarca una ceja Charlie.

Le miro y aprieto los labios. ''No importa, ya estamos por llegar.'' Intento sonreír.

Él aparco delante de una vieja casa que ocupa un leve recuerdo en mi mente, la casa tiene la madera descorchada, el garaje necesita una mano de pintura y las ventanas necesitan la risa de mi recuerdo, todo parece ser como la última vez que vine a Forks, pero nada está completo, las malas hierbas inundan el jardín, todos los veranos me proponía dejar el jardín impecable, en aquel entonces, tenía ayuda, ahora, la ayuda se quedó en Arizona.

Salgo del coche, el aire es gélido a pesar de que tan solo estamos a principios de septiembre, no me había percatado cuando estaba en _Peyton's_, tal vez es esta casa, este lugar, lo que hace que mi piel se erice de tal forma.

'' Todo a cambiado mucho .. '' Susurro.

'' No tanto como piensas .. ''

_Sí,_todo había cambiado demasiado. Miro el jardín y puedo divisar el leve recuerdo de dos niñas plantando flores, las que ahora, han desaparecido o están marchitas, una de ellas, sonríe a la otra y la otra le devuelve la sonrisa, de una forma u otra, la más torpe tropieza y tira arena en el vestido de la chica de cabello corto, esta, sonríe, a pesar de que es su vestido favorito y comienzan a hacer una guerra de arena. Las niñas, van desapareciendo en mi memoria, me acerco a aquel mismo lugar donde años atrás se hallaron aquellas niñas.

'' El jardín está hecho un asco. '' Acuso a Charlie, quién se encoje de hombros.

''Podrías arreglarlo, como cuando eras pequeña—''

'' No. ''Respondo simplemente, mientras me adentro en la casa, marcando aquel número de teléfono. '' ¿Cómo está? ''

_Sé fuerte, se fuerte, ahora. Demasiados, demasiados problemas. No sé a donde pertenece. A donde pertenece.._

**But still I guarded a small space in my heart for you.**

**E**spero que la historia sea bien acogida, no hay demasiado que comentar de este primer capítulo, espero hacerlo largo, espero NO cansarme de esto, y demás, bueno, bueno, ya se sabe, si alguien quiere hacer portada, pues que avise, para la agrego le digo un poco como va encaminado esto y listos (:


	2. Chapter 2

**D**isclaimer: _Cunado digo que los personajes no me pertenecen, quiero decir que pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, me refiero a que por mucho que lo deseé no son de mi propiedad, quiero decir, que, Stephanie a creado a los protagonistas de mis sueños._

**S**ummary : _Ella, vive para cumplir una promesa a su mejor amiga, la cual está en coma por su culpa, él, vive para salvar la vida de su padre. Sus vidas no dependen de ellos, si no de las personas que aman, cuales vidas tienden de un hilo. ¿Puede el amor surgir cuando vives por otra clase de amor? RiR_

**C**omentario : _Tengo ya un par de capítulos hechos, espero que os gusten, si no tiene mucha expectación se 'quitará' de fanfiction de forma inmediata, no quiero tener una historia muriéndose de risa por los pocos reviews que lleva, si deseáis hacer una portada, será bienvenida y con recompensa. Esta historia acabará 'bien' aunque para quién me conozca por historias como ' Cry' ya sabrá cuales son mis 'buenos' finales,esté 'sí' será feliz, para algunos.(:_

**Arizona.**

**Too much late, already alive for another person**

**E**s este lugar, no me deja respirar, es asfixiante, nada más mirar por la ventana de mi habitación, parece que el verde se ha inundado en Forks, por no hablar del frío que hace, si quiera sé a qué temperaturas estamos, pero jamás me había sentido tan gélida.

La puerta de mi habitación se abre y a pesar de que centenares de mantas están sobre mi cuerpo, siento frío, mucho más frío que antes, algo, un peso no demasiado elevado se hunde en mi cama y me zanzarea, pero yo tan solo me adentro más en las sábanas.

'' Venga, Bella, es el primer día de clase.'' La voz que oí, no fue la de la voz masculina que me esperé, si no un tono agudo, casi rozando al terciopelo.

Abrí los ojos, esperando encontrarme con la niña de voz rozando el terciopelo, con su cabello despuntado y su vestido rozando el suelo, miré hacia ambos lados, pero nada, tan solo se hallaba mi padre.

'' ¿¡ Dónde está !? '' Grité, con furia.

'' ¿Quién, Bella? '' Preguntó Charlie, extrañado.

Miré hacia ambos lados de la habitación, buscándola, pero no hallé a nadie, nadie se encontraba en la habitación salvo Charlie y yo, pero, aún, en un rincón de mi cabeza, se podía oír a aquella risa, casi con burla, que no dejaba de carcajearse, respiré profundamente, cerré un par de veces los ojos, parpadeando, pero, para mi desdicha o bendición, la niña que esperaba ver nunca se hallaba en el lugar que enfocaban mis ojos.

'' ¿Qué ocurre, Bella? ''

''Ump. '' Miro a Charlie, quién arruga el ceño, preocupado. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Su hija está loca. '' Nada, nervios del primer día, ya sabes, pozo infernal llamado _nuevo hogar_. '' Intentó sonreír, irónica.

'' Deja de internar ser graciosa, Bella.''

'' Se llama ironía. '' Grito, mientras Charlie se levanta de mi cama y cierra la puerta resoplando, la puerta se cierra haciendo un gran estruendo, miró a ambos lados de mi habitación, aún huele a ella.

Ahogo un suspiro entre mis manos, mientras me deshago de mis sábanas cuales aprisionan mis piernas, no tendría que estar aquí, con Charlie, en este lugar dejado de la mano de Diós y de todos los colores salvo el verde y el color que debería poseer un azul aburrido para pintar el cielo siempre encapotado, debería estar en Arizona, en el hospital, mirando su rostro y cogiendo su mano, ahora se debe sentir muy sola, en un hospital de ambiente tan sombrío, me entran escalofríos de tan solo pensarlo.

Miro mi reflejo en un espejo empotrado en la zona sud de la habitación, junto a posters viejos de cantantes de Rock de los cuales no recuerdo el nombre y el poster está tan desgastado que si quiera puedo llegar a leerlo. Observo mi rostro, está pálido como la cal, miro mis manos y mi reflejo, parezco un silueta de papel en blanco, con un fondo demasiado monótono y soso como para que alguien se fije.

Forks no es demasiado divertido, en ninguno de los sentidos, si quiera te da una buena visión óptica y panorámica, lo que ves es lo que hay, aburrimiento y, posiblemente, mis próximos dos años más solitarios de toda mi existencia.

No vengo aquí ha hacer amigos, ni mucho menos, en realidad, no sé que hago aquí, tan solo tengo un objetivo, desde que pisé Forks y es largarme de aquí de una forma rápida, pero Forks es un pueblo demasiado pequeño, por no hablar, si eres la hija del jefe de policía.

Me siento encadenada a Forks, de alguna forma u otra, son cadenas forjadas con lentitud, años y años de forjamiento y una madre que desea hacerme desaparecer de su vista, pero, no es como si quisiera volver para verla, no es como si amase la ciudad y sol abrasador, no es como si me sintiera tampoco sumamente incómoda en Forks, es, simplemente, que dejé algo mío en Arizona.

Bajo la mirada y abro mi armario, mientras busco el uniforme de la nueva escuela.

Suspiro.

Cuando hablé de un paralelismo del aeropuerto de Forks* a Forks, hablando sobre que me habían transportado a la prehistoria, no me sentía demasiado bien, pues, en realidad, al aparcar delante del instituto, me percaté de que esto no era la prehistoria, simplemente, que jamás vi a los chicos de los documentales de la televisión en persona.

Chicos que maquean su uniforme hasta convertirlo en un estilo **rapper**, chicas que se alzan la falda dejando al alcance de los ojos más de medio muslo, por no hablar, que todas las pieles de este lugar, eran rojizas, no es que yo fuera elitista de tal forma que todo ser no blanco era de mala reputación, solo, que al bajar del coche, sentí que mi piel era la única pálida del lugar.

Sentí la mirada de todos los alumnos sobre mí, aunque, la realidad, es que la extraña en cuestión no era yo, si no ellos y sus pantalones bajados, sus faldas cortas y sus escotes insinuados, bajé mi falda, pues se me había subido en el coche y alcé mi rostro, para toparme con miles de miradas sobre de mí.

Sí, este era el instituto de La Push, Charlie me había comentado que había dos razones por el cual no entraría en el de Forks, la primera, con mi expediente, sería prácticamente imposible, no es que tuviera malas notas, es que mi carácter era demasiado fuerte y la segunda, según él, aquí ya tendría un amigo asegurado, Jacob Black, el cual llevo sin hablarme desde que tenía siete años y no reconocería por aquí ni aunque hubiese un cartel en su espalda que pusiera.

_''Ey! Soy Jacob Black. ''_

Suspiro, mientras reposo mi mochila en mi hombro, miro mi horario, despreocupado, haciendo caso omiso de todas las miradas que se posan sobre mí, al fin y al cabo, para ellos, era extraña, era la única persona de tez pálida en cien metros a la redonda, o puede que más.

Pasar desapercibida en los pasillos no fue fácil, teniendo una piel que parecía resplandecer entre la multitud, como un farol fluorescente que gritase, ''mirenme, mirenme.'' Pero, lo más difícil, fue entrar a clase, el abrir la puerta y el ver hasta el rostro extrañado de la profesora al mirarme, no era la última en llegar, pero tampoco una de las primeras, la profesora, tan solo estaba arreglando sus cosas para comenzar la clase y más de la mitad de los asientos estaban vacíos.

'' Ey, blanquita, te has equivocado de instituto. '' Se ríe una, de ojos tan saltones como pelotas de tenis. '' Este no es instituto para blancos. ''

Suspiré,resignada, remiré la puerta en gesto obvio de hipocresía y le sonreí. '' Aquí no dije nada, pero creo que los perros no pueden estar aquí. '' Ella, me mira, amenazante.

'' ¿Me has llamado perra, sucia puta blanca? ''

'' ¡ Calla, Claret !'' Grita la profesora, mirándome atentamente. '' Buena entrada señorita Swan.'' Aprieto los labios, dejando mi mochila en el primer asiento disponible que veo a mi alcance. '' Que no vuelva a ocurrir.''

'' Claro.'' Susurro.

La puerta comienza a abrirse para centenares de alumnos, todos ellos comparten algo, el mismo color de piel, un tono rojizo, creo,que para la profesora Suliman yo debo ser una especie de farola, _tranquila, profesora Suliman_, deseo decirle,_ no estaré aquí durante demasiado tiempo_.

Pero si lo dijiera, se vería muy obvio mi plan de escaparme de aquí. Aunque Charlie posiblemente ya hizo todas sus cavilaciones de como lo haría, no dudaría ni un instante en que debajo de su almohada tiene varias ideas esquemáticas de cómo podría coger el coche para escaparme, sin que él se diese cuenta, o, inclusive, cómo me bajaría por la enredadera de mi ventana hasta abajo, pero, por el momento, no tenía idea de escaparme.

Sí, soy contradictoria, pero es una de aquellas cosas que a lo largo del tiempo se va aprendiendo a comprender sobre mí, pero, esta contradicción es muy fácil, me marcharé, pero aún no, vivo pegada al teléfono para que me despierte una llamada que me obligue a volver a Arizona, me levante corriendo, baje las enredaderas con pies de plomo y arranque el coche hasta el aeropuerto.

Pero por el momento, viviré aquí un tiempo, algo que hace que mi piel se erice.

La clase se va llenando con lentitud, los chicos arrastran los pies hacia sus asientos y las chicas hacen que sus tacones repiquen en el suelo y hacen que cada sonido sea más odioso que el anterior, la profesora Suliman cierra la puerta cuando aún quedan varios pupitres vacíos.

'' Ya han pasado cinco minutos de la hora. '' Habla, dando media vuelta hacia su mesa, la cual, está alzada, como en las películas de hace unos años, se decía que si los profesores se alzaban ante los alumnos, darían más autoridad, un gesto simbólico.

'' Tenemos una nueva alumna. '' Anuncia y todas las miradas paran en mí.

'' La blanquita. '' Anuncia la tal Claret. '' ¿Qué coño haces en un colegio como este? '' Pregunta, enarcando una ceja.

La profesora Suliman me sonríe, infundiendo confianza en mí, ella sabe la razón por la cual e internado en este colegio, no me aceptarían en ningún otro. '' Que pase aquí delante y nos hable un poco sobre ella misma. '' Sonríe y me mira. '' Si gustas.''

'' Claro. '' Fuerzo una sonrisa, elevándome de mi silla, mientras todas las miradas se posan en mí, de nuevo, siento ganas de tirarme por la ventana, cojo aire, sin atreverme a subir en la elevación, decido quedarme justo delante de los pupitres y admiro toda la clase, tragando en seco.

'' Mi nombre es Bella Swan, vengo de Arizona .. ''

'' ¡ Si la gente de Arizona está siempre morena ! '' Grita uno.

'' Si a alguien le interesa. '' Me defiendo. '' Soy de sangre albina por parte materna y paterna .. ''

'' ¿Eres la hija del jefe Swan ? '' Pregunta un chico de mirada castaña. ''Sí. '' Respondo simplemente.

'' ¿Para qué coño has venido de Arizona? '' Pregunta la misma chica insolente de antes, Claret, quién me mira con mirada desafiante.

'' Vigilad el vocabulario. '' Dice la profesora Suliman, arrugando el ceño.

Suspiro. '' Como castigo.'' Susurro.

Claret se ríe. '' ¿Qué va ha hacer de malo una blanca? '' Se carcajea. '' ¿Suspendiste un examen? '' Se vuelve a carcajear.

'' Atropellé _a alguien_, sin querer, fue, un altercado, automovilístico y . '' Afirmé, con un hilo de voz.

La clase cae en silencio, al fin y al cabo, iban a saberlo de alguna forma u otra, siendo la hija del jefe Swan, todo se sabría sobre mí y mi pasado, tarde o temprano, no creo que el haberlo desvelado hubiese sido buena idea, pero, así al menos, he infundido cierto respeto.

Bajo la mirada. '' Puta blanca. '' Refunfuña Claret.

Y yo, por mi parte, aprieto los labios y vuelvo a mi pupitre.

La profesora Suliman apoya todo su cuerpo sobre sus manos, inclinada, creo que ella tampoco creía que tuviese el valor a decirlo, yo tampoco lo creí, aunque, en cierto modo, siempre fui demasiado impulsiva. Suspiro y abro mis libros, con desgana.

En cuanto suena el timbre, avanzo hacia la profesora Suliman, quién mira con desgana unos apuntes en una fina libreta cuadriculada. Carraspeé cuando estaba lo suficiente cercana a ella para que pudiéramos entablar una conversación con una mínima intimidad.

'' ¿ No tiene ahora clase, Señorita Swan ? '' Pregunta, sin alzar la mirada. '' Ajá. '' Respondo.

'' Entonces, ¿Por qué sigue aquí ? ''

'' Le quería preguntar por alguien .. '' Carraspeé. '' Es de esta clase, pero no estoy segura, sé que los profesores de la mayoría de institutos tienen una lista de asistencia con nombres y fotos y .. '' Suspiré.

'' ¿De quién se trata? ''Pregunta, alzando la mirada. '' Jacob Black. '' Digo rápidamente.

Ella baja la mirada y se enfoca en sus papeles de nuevo. '' Hoy no se hallaba en clase. '' Me afirma, lo cual agradecí, todos los chicos que habían estado en clase parecían horribles en todos los sentidos. '' Hoy trabaja en _Peyton's_, hasta tarde, los miércoles no asiste a clase por ello, su padre cuando quedó paralítico no pudo hacer nada y él se ocupa de todo. ''

''¿Cómo es? '' Pregunté débilmente, al pensar, en cuanta fortaleza debería haber tenido. Él rebusca en sus papeles, halla la lista con fotos de la que antes le hablé y me la muestra, señalando a un chico, miro la anotación de abajo, Jacob Black, me quedo sin aliento, todo delirio que hubiese podido tener de su rostro si quiera se acercaba a la mera realidad, él era aún más guapo de lo inimaginable.

''Ump.'' Trago en seco.

'' Él es buen alumno. '' Dice despreocupadamente. '' Solo que se mete en demasiados líos. '' Se ríe. '' Y por tonterías. ''

Aprieto los labios. '' Adiós, señorita Suliman. '' Me despido, caminando con rapidez hacia mi siguiente clase.

Al acabar las clases y llevarse consigo un primer y nefasto día, no dudo el qué debo hacer, hago una llamada a Charlie, de unos treinta segundos, informativa al comentar que iré a _Peyton's_ para ver a Jacob, a Charlie le parece bien y me pone un límite de horario, hasta las nueve y media, refunfuño, Renée me dejaba más, pero, de momento, no estaba demasiado mal.

Al entrar en aquella cafetería, sentí un escalofrío en mi espalda, quién atendía en la barra, si mis ojos no me engañaban, tenía las características correspondientes al chico de la foto, Jacob Black, era, casi irreconocible, aunque, no era como si le recordara, es, simplemente, como si su rostro hiciera círculos en mi mente, con una sonrisa ladeada, ahora, su rostro, cuando era niño, era más parecido a su padre, ahora, sin duda, es más parecido a su difunta madre.

A diferencia de a Jacob, recuerdo a la perfección a la cómica pareja Black que siempre me regalaba galletas y sonreían con coordinación, a quienes les gustaba la playa más que a nada en el mundo, pero, a su vez, también recuerdo la noche en que ella abandonó a la familia Black, es el único recuerdo que tengo de Jacob.

Un niño mojado que entraba en casa y dormía en mi cama, a mi lado, con el rostro colmado de lágrimas y la mirada fija en mis ojos, parecía un chico asustado, esa fue la única imagen que mi mente almacenó de él, muy diferente al Jacob de ahora, lleno de energía y risueño.

Atendía de forma picaresca a todos los clientes, guiñando un ojo cuando era conveniente o incluso haciendo un paso en falso en una broma de mal gusto, él, parecía un chico seguro de sí mismo, no quedaba nada del Jacob de hacía años, por lo cual, tal vez sí que podía cumplir la propuesta que tenía en mente.

La razón de ver a Jacob, no es para recobrar la amistad de hace años, no soy la clásica chica a quién le interesa una amistad en el olvido, las cuales no saldrían con su mejor amigo por miedo a que todo terminara, no, olvidé al Jacob anterior

Mi visita, no tiene nada que ver con el pasado, es un favor, un simple favor, sé que él me debía un favor, no recuerdo el porqué, era muy pequeña, pero cuando me mudé aquí, pude ver en mi lista escondida en mi escondite secreto, una rendija en la parte inferior de la cama, dónde se hallaba mi diario secreto, que él, me debía algo.

Soy precavida, siempre lo he sido y siempre lo fui.

''Hola. '' Sonrío, mirando al chico de la barra.

''Hola. '' Sonríe. '' ¿Quiere algo, señorita? '' Dice con cierto acento pintoresco mi viejo amigo.

''Ahá, quiero que mi mejor amigo de la infacia salga de la barra y me de un hablado señor _no-recuerdo-a-isabella-marie-swan_, intento sonar divertida.

'' Is..—bells ! '' Grita, saltando de la barra y apretándome contra su cuerpo en un acto cariñoso, cierro los ojos casi con fuerza, aspirando su aroma levemente, seguía oliendo a campo, más bien, a algo rural, algo muy Black.

'' No sabía que habías—vuelto'' Arrastró las palabras, con aquella mirada que me hacía estremecer. ¿Había vuelto?

'' ¿Qué tal estás? ''

'' Bien. '' Susurro.

'' Me han cotado sobre .. '' Me mira, con cierta lástima.

''Estoy bien.'' Susurro. '' No lo creo. '' Responde, mientras se respalda en la barra, tomando una gran bocanada de aire. '' Mi turno acaba en diez minutos, después, si quieres, podemos ir a dar una vuelta por La Push y me hablas sobre _ello_ ''

'' Me parece bien. '' Susurre al cuello de mi camisa, él sonrío, con aquella mirada castaña penetrante, ladeo la cabeza y se carcajeó , aunque las risas no estaban acorde con la conversación, sonreí lentamente, mientras arrastraba mis pies a la barra. '' ¿No me vas a invitar a algo? '' Pregunto, enarcando una ceja.

'' No. '' Se carcajea. '' Mi sueldo ya es una miseria. '' Se carcajea, guiñándome un ojo, aprieto los labios y suspiro.''

Veinte minutos después, observando a un despreocupado Jacob sonriendo animadamente a cada persona que se acercaba a la barra, atendiendo con cierta picardía y mirada incandescente, Jacob acabó su turno, se quitó aquel delantal con la marca del café, y me sonrió de forma poco formal.

Enblanquecí mis ojos, mientras me levantaba de un salto del asiento, él traspasó su brazo por mis hombros y me apretó contra su pecho nada más salir de _Peytons, _hacía mucho tiempo que nadie tenía un gesto referente de cariño hacia mi persona, me encogí, intentando zafarme de aquel agarre cariñoso, él se sintió intimidado hacia mi falta de cariño, pero no opuso resistencia, ni habló sobre mi zafamiento.

'' ¿Cómo estás? '' Dijo, mirando al suelo, a pesar que delante de nuestros ojos se hallaba la preciosa playa de La Push en el momento culminante en el que el sol bajaba en el mar, como si el mar se estuviera tragando la luz.

'' No estoy tan mal. '' Simplifico. '' Soy la única blanca en el instituto de La Push, pero a pesar de ello, no ocurre nada. ''

'' ¿Vas al instituto de la Push? Yo..''

'' Estudias ahí, sí, lo sé. ''

'' Estudiaba.'' Aclaró.

Le miré, con cierta preocupación que creo que se reflectó chispeante en mis ojos.

'' ¿Qué? '' Aclaré mi garganta. '' Suliman no me dijo nada sobre ello.''

'' Ella no sabe nada.'' Aclaró, bajando la mirada. '' Ella tan solo cree que mis faltas de clase son poco habituales, como hasta la fecha, pero hace una semana que no piso el instituto, no puedo hacerlo, son demasiados gastos .. '' Aprieta los labios. '' Y papá cada vez necesita más cuidados. ''Parpadea, como si en sus pestañas se hallasen lágrimas, cuales pude identificar, al mirar sus ojos.

Mi corazón se encogió, mientras sentía que una gran bola traspasaba toda mi laringe. ¿Debía abrazarlo? Una parte de mí me decía que debía hacerlo, mostrarle mi cariño, en el fondo, deseaba hacerlo, pero no veía la oportunidad.

'' No hemos venido para hablar de mí. ''Aclara, intentando esbozar una sonrisa, lo que me salvó de un abrazo que no sabía como proporcionar. '' ¿Cómo te encuentras? ''

'' Bien. ''

'' ¿Y Alice? ''

'' Va mejorando. '' Susurro. '' Su madre me llama con regularidad, para tenerme informada, aunque, no hay avances.'' Aprieto los labios, mientras friego mis manos entre sí, proporcionándome calor.

''¿Es verdad que—? ''

'' La atropellé.'' Susurro. '' Sí, es verdad, la he matado. ''

'' No digas tont—''

'' No son tonterías. '' Aclaro. '' En realidad, necesito pedirte un favor. '' Susurro, encarándole. '' Ella no tiene salvación, si abre los ojos, tendrá como mucho un día de vida, dos, con suerte, está muy degradada, si abre los ojos, debes llevarme con ella, lo antes posible. ''

'' ¿Para qué? '' Susurra. ''¿Quieres verla morir? '' Me acusa.

'' Para nada. '' Susurro, con debilidad. '' Tan solo debo, _cumplir_, una promesa. ''

**But still I guarded a small space in my heart for you.**

-Gracias por los reviews, espero recibir más a partir de ahora, pongo este capítulo porque ya estaba hecho ;) en el próximo capítulo hará la entrada explosiva de Edward Cullen y se hablará sobre el accidente. :)-


	3. NUEVO FANFICTION

Hola!Anteriormente había escrito una nota pidiendo disculpas por no volver a escribir en este fanfiction, sigo pidiéndolas, disculpas, he borrado la nota para decidos que voy a poner mi nombre y mi nueva historia aquí, pero no seguiré con nada de lo que se ha hecho anteriormente, bien. ¿La razón?

Una lectora () me pidió mi nuevo link hace una media hora o más, acabo de leer el PM y debo informarte que tu cuenta no deja enviar PM's, he mirado tu perfil y me ha sorprendido que te agradaran tantas historias mías, así que, tú me has hecho abrir los ojos, no voy a esconder todo lo que hago, solo diciéndolo a escondidas a ciertas personas, no, no debo hacerlo.

Ya que, todos y cada uno de mis lectores habéis sido únicos, me habéis ayudado y gracias a todo vuestro apoyo me he inspirado más y más en escribir, sois un apoyo único, de verdad, todos y cada uno de vosotros, os adoro a todos. Voy a poner mi nueva historia aquí, dando el link.

Así qué, si os gustaron mis historias, aquí está el nuevo link, voy a ir más despacio, me voy a tomar más mi tiempo para las cosas, intentaré no dejarla plantada como he hecho con tantas historias, realmente, LO SIENTO, soy una escritora penosa en ese ámbito de dejaros a TODOS plantados, lo siento muchísimo.

Ahora soy h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / ~ s o l e i l x x x (sin espacios)

Y mi nueva y única historia de momento es h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 6 8 1 4 5 9 8 / 1 / W h e r e v e r _ I _ g o (sin espacios)

Gracias por leer, os adoro.


End file.
